Every Time We Touch
by yamimoukin
Summary: The trio is in 7th year and Hermione informs them that there is a 7th year masquerade. After much fretting the dance has finally arrived, and who is the strange Slytherin with a ponytail? Not hard to figure out.HarryDraco. Review or I won't continue!
1. The Dragon Slayer

I heard this song on the radio and I got inspired to write a story about it. If you think it's no good tell me and I won't conintue it, it's just an experimentation. I will continue Fish Out Of Water, I've just been having a week long brain fart.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has all rights to the characters and the Harry Potter series, but this story is mine! Take it and feel my rath! Oh and the song belongs to DJ Dean and Kate Lesing, and it's called _Every Time We Touch_.

**Warning:** This story is a yaoi, which means that it contains a lot of things about people who are gay. If you don't like, don't read and don't you dare send me a review about how wrong it is. You shouldn't have been looking anyway. On the other hand, review if you like the story or I will NOT continue it. Oh and there is a little bit of limey fun in the first chapter:)))

**Chapter 1:** The Dragon Slayer

Harry crossed the grounds of Hogwarts with his friends, laughing joyfully as Ron told stories about eating Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans.

Hogwarts had, indeed, been reopened for Harry's final year at the school. The school security had been improved greatly by some of the greatest aurors of the time. Most of the secret rooms and passageways had been taken out of the school. So there really wasn't that much to do.

"Did you two hear about the 7th year masquerade?" Hermione asked, knowing full and well that both boys didn't pay attention enough to know that there was a 7th year masquerade.

"What?" Harry asked, with the exact reaction of surprise that Hermione was expecting.

"What's a masquerade?" Ron asked with the usual dumb expression on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wh-...you know I'm not going to even ask." Hermione sighed. "A masquerade is when you dress up and cover your face so no one knows who you are."

Hermione decided to put it into unsmart people terms, if that's even a word.

"Oh..." Ron said. "When is it?"

"In a month, Ronald, Parvati's been talking about it for ages in front of you two, how could you not know?" Hermione asked.

Both boys shrugged. Hermione suspected what they said when through one ear and out the other. 'Boys' She thought.

"So do we have to have dates?" Ron asked, thinking it was going to be the Yull Ball all over again.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, you dress up so no one knows who you are." Hermione said.

"What are you going as?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed.

"Well I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a secret." She said in a know-it-all voice.

"So we can go as anything we want?" Harry asked as they neared Hagrid's hut.

Hermione nodded.

"A princess, a faerie, a vampire, a muggle cartoon hero, anything really." Hermione said. "I already have mine picked out."

Ron began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione growled.

"I keep picturing you prancing around in a faerie princess costume..." Ron laughed, but was soon his laughter was over, for Hermione had given him a smack on the head.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh at Ron's pain.

"Well, 'Mione, you didn't have to hit me." Ron growled, holding his head.

"What are you all up to?" Hagrid had come out of his hut.

"We were talking about the 7th year masquerade." Hermione then looked at Ron, "But some people have to be dunderheads."

Hagrid chuckled.

"I was thinkin' 'bout goin', but they'd see me comin' a mile away." Hagrid laughed.

Fang, who was still inside the hut, began barking loudly at something, and he wouldn't stop.

"What's up with Fang?" Harry asked.

"I got me a new pet. Want to come and 'ave a look at 'em?" Hagrid asked excitedly.

All three of the Gryffindors knew that Hagrid and new pets did not go well together, but without saying a word they followed him into the hut.

Fang was barking loudly at what looked like a lime green puff ball.

"Cut it out, Fang, you silly mutt." Hagrid pushed Fang away from the puff ball, which was situated on the table. "'e's a baby Fwooper, pretty ain't 'e?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hagrid, their song will drive you to insanity, you of all people should know that." She said in another know-it-all voice.

Hagrid huffed.

"I know that." He growled. "But somebody's gone and took 'is vocal cords off. The poor bloke." Hagrid petted him and the Fwooper rubbed against his hand. "'is name's Limey. Come pet him."

Upon closer inspection, the puff ball was accually a small bird with a long tail feather.

Hermione petted him first, then Harry, and the bird bit Ron.

"OUCH!" Ron yelled loudly. "Bloody bird."

"'e don't like you, Ron." Hagrid laughed.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly, because both Harry and Ron were rushing to find something to dress as for the masquerade. It was odd, before they didn't hear about the dance, and now talk about it was everywhere.

"I can't wait." Parvati told the other Gryffindors in the common room. "Hermione, what are you going as?"

Hermione huffed.

"I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a secret." She growled.

Parvati shrugged.

"I'm going as a medieval princess." Parvati told everyone.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"I think I know what I'll go as." Harry said after thinking for a while.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm not telling." Harry laughed at Ron's frustration afterwards.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said. "I need to find something."

It seemed as if time flew past them, because they were getting ready for the dance now. And Ron had been frantically looking for Harry and Hermione all day. But he wasn't smart enough to realize that they were getting ready somewhere else, to prevent him from knowing what they were dressed as.

"I have to admit, my most brilliant idea yet." Hermione charmed part of a black mask to stay on his face.

"It covers my scar right?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

They were in the Room of Requirement, Hermione had already finished getting ready so she was helping Harry.

"Can you tell who I am?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"I know who you are, so it's hard to say..." She said. "I don't think anyone will know."

Hermione had put a growth charm on Harry's hair so it was long and Hermione even made it a little curly so the look would be complete.

"You're the best looking vampire I've ever seen." Hermione smiled, admiring her work. "Well today you are. Every other day you're just normal vampire."

Harry frowned, but couldn't hold back a little laughter. He really was a vampire, not that anyone besides he and Hermione knew. He had a run in on one on a search for one of the Horcruxes and made the mistake of trying to fight it off.

Harry added the final touch to his outfit, he made the well hidden bite mark on his neck visible. The wound looked clean, but dark purple veins could be seen coming from it, some even went as far as his jaw.

"You look entrancing yourself. What are you again?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, it had to be the 6th time she had told him.

"I'm an old world gypsy." She said and then started to think. "Do you think _he'll_ notice me?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"Definately. Don't dance with anyone but him. Oh and let him come to you. He'll be wearing a werewolf costume, so he'll be easy to recognize." Harry said, he had managed to pull what Ron was going as out of him.

"Great. Time to go I suppose." Hermione said. "You go first, we don't want to be seen together or he'll know who we are."

Hermione shooed Harry out of the room. He walked slowly down to the Great Hall, not realizing that he was grabbing attention as he went.

"Who is _that_?" One girl asked.

"I don't know but he's gorgeous." Another said.

Harry didn't hear these comments. He walked into the Great Hall which had been decorated in with the middle-ages in mind.

The large room was dark and had an eerie feeling about it. From what Harry could see, there were large tapestries hanging on the walls, but he couldn't quite see what color they were or what they had on them.

He found a spot to sit in a dark corner and waited. He then saw Ron, wearing a magnificent looking werewolf costume. If he hadn't know better he would have expected it to be Lupin himself. Ron looked around for anyone he knew and then sulked in a chair on the opposite side of the hall.

As the room filled, the dance began. There was a band there, a particularly dark looking band, but Harry didn't recognize them. He sat in his corner and watched as people began to dance. Soon he saw Hermione enter and sit near where Ron was. It didn't take long for him to ask her to dance. Around and around they went and finally Ron had kissed her. It made Harry feel bad for himself, he had no one to dance with and no one was asking him.

"Sulking in a corner, I see." An oddly familiar voice cooed beside him.

He turned to see a boy with long blond hair tied in a low ponytail beside him. He was dressed in long red robes and seemed to have dragon hide almost everywhere.

"What are you?" Harry asked him.

"Dragon slayer, I thought it would be obvious, but I suppose not." He sighed. "It's not very hard to tell what you are."

He moved Harry's long raven hair out of the way so he could see the wound on Harry's neck.

"If I wouldn't know better I would suspect you were a real vampire." He obviously knew that no one could manage to craft a bite that looked that real.

"Beware I bite." Harry said, almost flirting with the boy.

Harry tried to keep it a secret that he fancied boys, but sometimes it was kind of hard.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

Harry thought for a moment and looked up at Hermione, who was off in her own world, with her head rested on Ron's shoulder. Surely she wouldn't notice.

"Ok." Harry stood with the boy and walked into the middle of the hall.

It was an upbeat song that came next.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

The crowd was heavy where they stood, so they were closely packed together. The boy began to look into Harry's eyes as he danced.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Not really." He said. "You're eyes look oddly familiar."

"We are in the same year, after all. We may know each other." Harry said.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. _

Involuntarily, they were getting closer and closer.

'He's certainly is looker.' The boy thought. 'I wonder just who he is.'

Harry was wondering the same thing.

'I know who he is. It's on the tip of my tongue.' He thought.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. _

Harry felt the boy on him now, as if he were trying to grind against him. It didn't bother Harry any, he accually liked it quite a bit.

"So, what house are you in?" Harry asked.

"If I told you that you would probably want to stop dancing." He said.

"Just tell me." Harry said.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. _

"Slytherin." He said. "Yours?"

"Gryffindor." Harry said.

"I've never seen you around." He began to play with Harry's long hair.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
_

"I've never seen you either." Harry lied, because was sure that he had seen this person somewhere before.

Sadly the song was over. As Harry moved to go back to his corner the boy grabbed his wrist.

"Want to come outside with me?" He asked softly.

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, who were talking and enjoying themselves. Both boys quickly slipped out of the hall.

They escaped quickly out of the castle and onto the grounds. They walked down by the lake and sat near the shore.

"So...is that bite on your neck real?" He asked slyly.

"It might be." Harry said slyly also.

The boy raised his eyebrow and moved closer to Harry.

"Can I touch?" He asked, not really specifying what he wanted to touch.

Harry nodded.

The boy leaned to him, placing a hand on his inner thigh as he leaned inward to touch Harry's neck.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry shrugged.

"Does this?" He kissed Harry's neck and began to nibble on it.

Harry moaned softly and the boy kissed up his neck and along his jaw. He slowly moved up and took Harry in a passionate kiss. Harry was a bit surprised at first, but soon was kissing back.

The boy was amazed at how good this vampire could kiss. He put his finger's into Harry's long black hair and ran his tongue along his fangs, pulling away as he cut himself. The boy held his mouth and looked up at Harry as if it were his fault.

"That was stupid." Harry blurted out.

The boy smirked.

"Have you killed anyone before?" The boy asked.

'Does the idea of death turn him on or something?' Harry thought.

"Yes." Harry said after much thought.

The boy's face dropped, he was clearly expecting a no.

"What? You don't trust me now?" Harry was feeling a longing for the boy's entrancing kiss.

"I just hope I'm not your next victim." He said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"I couldn't kill someone from Hogwarts. I just feed off of people." Harry said.

The boy slyly smiled and crawled slowly onto his lap. They kissed slowly and Harry pryed open the boy's mouth with his tongue and the kiss became more passionate than it was before.

Harry fell backwards after a while and the boy fell on top of him, but Harry was very uncomfortable on the bottom. Roughly, he switched with the boy, but the kiss never broke. Harry slowly took off the boy's cloak and cast it aside, along with his button up shirt. As Harry began to unbutton the boy's pants, something began to bother him. He broke from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"It feels kind of wierd doing someone I don't know." Harry whispered.

The boy roughly pulled Harry but his collar and whispered something into his ear, but his tone had changed.

"You know me, Potter." He whispered in a darker, more sinister tone that Harry was all too familiar with.

Please review or I won't continue. Please don't just read and not review. It bothers me...

Thanks for reading all! TTYL


	2. Unforgetable Evening

Sorry I'm not writing on my other story. I've got writer's block on that story, but since I got so many reviews I decided to give all my fans another chapter. I'm thinking about ending it at this chapter...but I don't know. It's hard for me to stay with one story. I just have so many ideas it's crazy. Please review if you don't want the story to end. I hate it when people read and don't review, my other HPDM story has over 7000 hits and like 60 something reviews...I wish people would review. I want to know what you think.

Oh and sorry about all the gramatical errors in the first chapter. I don't have a microsoft word so I can only use notepad. Sorry.

Harry: Harry Potter does not belong to Moukin...good thing too. You see what she's doing to us now?

Moukin: _Growls_ What did you say?

Harry: Nothing.

Draco: Everyone thinks I'm gay because of you, Moukin.

Moukin: Well you can't say that Harry isn't hot.

Draco: _Looks at Harry_ You're right...I can't. He is hot.

Moukin: And this is why I make you gay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This belongs to J.K. Rowling. But the story? Yeah it's mine...take it and face my wrath!

**Warning:** I don't even know if there's cursing in here. Just use normal caution if your even reading this...or whatever. Don't let little kids read it though. I may get sued.

**Chapter 2:** Unforgetable Evening

Harry quickly jumped off of the boy and knew just who he was. His name was on the tip of his tongue for a reason. It was his school rival, Draco Malfoy.

Harry wiped his mouth with his fore arm and wanted to gag.

"Come on, Potter." Draco stood. "You can't tell me you didn't know it was me. I noticed you across the room."

Harry grew angry.

"So, you did this as some sort of joke? To humiliate me in my last year?" Harry asked, expecting a horrible answer.

Draco shook his head and laughed, removing the dragon-hide mask that had been bothering him since he put it on.

"You could just as easily tell everyone that we made out at the dance. But you wouldn't, just like I won't." Draco said slyly.

Harry scratched his head in utter confusion. What was Draco talking about?

"What?" Harry asked, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

Draco rolled his eyes, like Hermione would when Ron said something stupid.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I'm in love with you. You don't ever wonder why I treat you so badly, day after day?"

Harry shook his head.

"They way you treated me after I didn't accept your friendship in first year gave me a different impression." Harry growled.

He wasn't buying Draco's story.

"I suppose I was upset, Potter. How would you have felt if Weasley didn't want to be your friend?" Draco asked.

Harry thought for a moment. If Ron wouldn't have wanted to talk to him, where would he be now?

"You liked me at 11?" Harry said in an unbelieving tone.

Draco sighed.

"Of course not, Potter. I didn't know what gay was." Draco said in another Hermione-like tone. "Over the years...I suppose I...I envied you. You had the perfect friends, even if your homelife wasn't so great..." It seemed to pain Draco to say this, but Harry still had an unbelieving look on his face.

He didn't trust Draco as far as he could throw him.

"You were famous...year after year, you managed to thwart the Dark Lord's plans..." Draco continued. "Then I began to envy other things...your scar, your hair...the way you talk..."

Harry didn't need to hear anymore. He was begining to get sick.

"Stop, Malfoy. Cut the crap." Harry growled in a dark tone. "I can't believe you spent your precious time plotting to try and make me fall in love with you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Draco was now yelling. "I confessed my undieing love to you, and you still think it's a joke? I don't sink that low, Potter."

"You almost got the school shut down, and it's your fault that Dumbledore is dead!" Harry yelled back. "It's hard for one person to go from trying to destroy everything, to wanting to be with me? If you couldn' tell by now, Malfoy, I don't trust very..."

Draco shut him up very easily with a kiss. Harry squirmed for a moment, but finally calmed down long enough to accually enjoy Draco's kiss. Harry breathed in Draco's warm vanilla scent and moved to get closer, but Draco pulled away.

"Are you going to stop yelling?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

He was embarassed that he accually enjoyed the kiss and the smell of his rival.

"Malfoy's gay?" They heard a voice from across the campus.

Both Harry and Draco turned to see Ron and Hermione, staring at them. Harry's heart fell into his stomach.

"Who's the guy?" Ron asked, squinting.

Harry quickly turned away, but Hermione frowned.

"How could you?" She had a pained expression on her face. "It's Harry, Ronald."

Ron looked like he was going to puke.

"Harry?" He asked and started to gag.

"I...I can explain." Harry walked closer to them, but Hermione growled.

"I don't want an explaination. I can't believe your...you didn't...ugh!" She stormed off quickly.

Ron gave Harry the 'I hate you' expression as he turned to follow Hermione back into the castle.

Harry plopped down quickly on the grass.

"I knew something like this would happen." He put his head into his hands.

"I didn't mean to..." Draco moved to put a hand on Draco's shoulder, but Harry pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." He told Draco.

Draco snorted and began to walk away.

Harry stood soon after and called out to the blonde.

"Malfoy," Harry started, causing Draco to stop walking but he didn't turn around. "It's not you. Too much is happening in one day."

Draco supposed that it was a start. Harry was accually being nice to him.

"I'm going to bed." Harry passed up Draco and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

Draco got a good whiff of Harry's wonderful scent as he passed. Draco sighed when Harry was out of sight and decided to head back to his own common room.

Things didn't go exactly as he had planned. The plan was to get Harry to do him by the end of the night. No where was the part where he gave away who he was or where the best friends found out, but it could have gone worse.

**Sorry this chapter was so short.** I have writer's block like I said above and I've been wanting to draw lately. You know how that is, when you want to draw you can't write and the other way around. Well I love all of you who do review. And I thank you for reading. YAY.


	3. Relationships

Sorry I'm not writing on my other story. I just keep having spurs of inspiration for this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, sadly...

**Warning:** Yaoi (gay). May contain cursing and will have some things that little kids shouldn't read.

**Chapter 3:** Relationships

Draco awoke early the next morning, immediately thinking of his beloved Harry. Well Harry wasn't his yet, but it was coming. Draco could feel it. He quickly dressed and fixed his blonde hair. Soon he was walking from the dungeons up to the Great Hall. When he arrived, hardly a soul was there.

'It must be earlier than I thought.' Draco thought as he looked around.

He quickly spotted the person he had had his eye on since the begining of last year, Harry Potter. Harry looked up at him and blushed a tiny bit.

'I suppose it's a sign.' Draco thought.

He walked to the Slytherin table and sat where he had a good view of Harry. After he ate a bit, and had a couple of sly peeks at Harry, he was ready to leave. Draco looked up at the Golden Boy and Harry did something unimaginable.

He leaned his head quickly towards the door, as if he wanted to meet Draco outside the Great Hall.

Draco stood quickly, hoping he wasn't imagining that Harry just did that. But Harry stood with him and walked out the door, and Draco followed.

They met in a hall that was almost never in use. There was an awkward silence as they stood there.

"About last night..." Harry started but Draco interupted.

"I didn't mean to come onto you that fast...my instincts sort of took over." Draco said softly.

Harry remembered from the night before; Draco's sweet fragrance and the passionate and loving way he kissed. A part of Harry wanted more of that.

"I wasn't really..." Harry was thinking of what he should say before he said it. "I really don't know how to put it, but it felt...right?"

Draco wanted to jump in utter joy, but he tried to keep calm. His dream may come true.

"I got one of those weird feelings when I...kissed you." Harry was getting more and more nervous as he talked. "Not like when I kissed a girl."

"So, what are you saying?" Draco could feel it coming, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully.

Draco walked closer to him and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Could I try it again?" Draco asked softly.

Harry slightly nodded and wasn't sure if it was even noticable or if he had nodded at all.

But suddenly he felt Draco press his lips onto his and then he was sure he and made some sort of positive gesture. It didn't take long for the kiss to get passionate and for Harry to begin kissing back. Draco felt as if he were in heaven. He put his hands on the back of Harry's head, playing gently with the soft black hair there. Harry felt Draco's tongue ease into his mouth as they kissed.

Draco was the first to pull away. He looked into Harry's eyes, which twitched in nervousness.

"You're nervous." Draco said, they were still pushed together.

Harry said nothing.

"Don't pretend you want to, Potter." Draco whispered. "If you don't-"

Harry then interupted him.

"I'm just nervous. Just the other day I we almost got into a fight in the hall and now I'm kissing you." Harry said slowly.

"It does seem kind of odd. Since last year I've been having to pretend I hate you."

Harry could feel Draco's arousal pressed against his leg. He knew that Draco was being sincere about his feelings, but trust was far away.

"I was wondering..." Now it was Draco's turn to become nervous. "Would you want to...date?"

Harry was surprised by the question, but somehow knew it was coming. He thought for a moment.

"Not casual dating." Draco assured Harry. "I want a long term relationship."

"I didn't know Malfoys' got nervous. You were so cocky all your life, I didn't think you had feelings atoll." Harry laughed. "We can try dating." Harry said as if he knew it wouldn't last very long.

Draco tried to ignore the tone in Harry's voice when he said ' We can try dating.' because Draco was on Cloud 9 at the moment.

"Have you talked to Weasley and Granger yet?" Draco asked Harry.

"I tried to avoid them this morning." Harry said. "We'd better get back to the hall before people begin to suspect something."

Draco huffed.

"Unless your little friends decided to tell them all." Draco growled.

Harry said nothing. He knew they would grow on Draco, if they decided they still wanted to be his friends.

Draco left first and returned to the Great Hall. He was surprised to see Ron and Hermione there. They didn't even notice him come in and sit down. Harry entered soon afterwards and sighed when he saw his friends. He decided to try and talk to them, so he sat right across from them, like he normally did.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Harry was dumbstruck. Did Hermione just talk to him and smile at him? Something was really wrong.

"You're in here late." Ron said.

"Uh...yeah." Harry said, still dumbstruck.

**Sorry it's so short. **I need to keep readers on their toes or something like that. (In all truth, I'm just lazy.) Thank you all for reading. Please review.


End file.
